Smutcember Offerings
by Kate Manoso
Summary: SMUT WARNING! Something I wrote for another site.
1. Achilles

**Disclaimer: JE owns the characters. Achilles in mine. MINE! MINE! MINE!**

**A/N: I wrote this for Em over on PerfectlyPlum on Yahoo. The ladies over there are smutting things up for Smutcember. Go check it out!**

**

* * *

**

Fever Dreams 

**Chapter 13**

**Achilles Takes Over**

**By Katie Manoso **

_How in the hell does he do it?_ I thought to myself. Every RangeMan building looks the same. From Boston to Miami. Even Las Vegas, the city of lights. They are all the same brick building. I ambled out of the taxi after I gave the old man a fifty to cover the fare. It was only a twenty buck cab ride, but after hearing about his mother-in-law, I kind of felt bad for the guy. Frank was really nice and I could see the suffering in his eyes as he told me about Edna. Poor bastard. 

I walked into the main lobby and flipped out my RangeMan I.D. for the man that was behind the desk. He looked over my badge and then consulted with a paper on a clip board. He gave me a brief nod and then pointed over to the elevator and informed me that I needed to check in with Tank on the fifth floor. Nothing new there, I suppose.

I leaned against the wall of the elevator as I rode up to the fifth floor, thanking God for the ability to stand after the straight flight from Las Vegas to Trenton. It had been a long flight even though I had been in first class. Some moron had upgraded a couple with a baby into first class. It had been a nightmare. That little girl had screamed almost the whole flight.

The door pinged open for the fifth floor and I straightened to exit. Tank was there waiting for the elevator and pushed me back in as he stepped in. I leaned against the wall and assessed my long time friend as he used a key fob and the elevator started going up. He settled against the wall once it started moving and gave me a wary look.

"What's up, Tank?" I asked slowly after I noted the bags under his eyes.

"We have a lot of problems at the moment," Tank finally said after he gave me a long look. "Ranger's out of town. We had a power outage and there are problems getting all of our accounts back on line. Silvio fell and broke his ass. And Stephanie is sick."

"What does the last have to do with anything else?" I asked, full well knowing that the boss had a thing for the bounty hunter.

"She has pneumonia," Tank said as he rolled his large head around on his neck. "We've all been taking shifts watching her."

"I didn't fly all the way out here to watch Ranger's chick," I hissed, feeling my notorious temper staring to flare. "Take her to a hospital and be done with it."

"That's not an option at this moment," Tank hissed back at me.

We were standing toe to toe staring at each other, neither one of us acknowledging the fact that the doors had pinged open on the seventh floor. A throat was cleared and Tank was the first to look away. I took a step back and looked out of the elevator at Snake. He looked nervous and fidgety. But, there was an underlying hint of anger. Not that I could really blame him. I'm an outcast in this company. Not many people like having me around.

"You want _him_ to watch Bomber," he said as he pointed at me.

"We all need a break," Tank said as he ushered me out of the elevator and over to a large oak door. "He's just going to watch her for a few hours while the rest of us get some sleep."

"This is suicide," Snake said as he moved in front of the door to block our way. "Ranger will have our heads if he finds out that you let _him_ watch out for her."

The distaste that I could hear in his voice was about all that I could handle. My left arm shot out and my hand wrapped around his neck as I hauled him up off of the floor. This little pea brain had no right to judge me. I slammed him against the door and got up in his face.

"Watch what you say, friend," I hissed in his face. "I'm not as forgiving as Ranger is."

"Let him go, Achilles," Tank boomed, the sound of his voice vibrating through my chest.

I released the piece of shit that I had dangling in the air and took a step back. This is why I don't work with other people. Hector was the only one that ever understood me. It was hard dealing with the anger and resentment of growing up on the streets. The sergeants in boot camp couldn't beat it out of me and the solitude of the Rangers couldn't quietly push it away. The horrors of my youth were things that I'd never be able to escape. That was something that I had learned long ago.

"Take a break," Tank said as he patted Snake's shoulder.

Snake reluctantly moved passed us to the elevator, his hand wrapped around his throat. It no longer bothered me that I didn't feel things like regret. Regret was something that only slowed you down. It keeps you awake and can ultimately get you killed. I walked behind Tank as we entered the apartment. I heard some shuffling and looked over Tank's shoulder as Bobby came out of a bedroom.

I peered into the bedroom as we passed by and saw a mass of dark curls spread out over a pillow and a set of bright blue eyes staring at me. For a brief moment, I felt like she was staring into my soul. It was confirmed that she saw it when she winced as she shrunk back into the pillow. I turned my head to break her gaze and followed the guys into the kitchen.

"She's awake right now," Bobby said as he leaned against the counter and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't see that lasting long though."

"She's a tough kid," Tank said as he leaned on the opposite counter from Bobby.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked as he dropped his hand and looked over at Tank.

"You guys over dramatize things," Tank said with a shake of his head. "It's not like Achilles is going to hurt her."

I finally got tired of the two men standing there and talking about me like I wasn't there. I left my post just outside the kitchen and made my way over to the bedroom. She was still awake, just lying in the large bed. She looked absolutely small and fragile in such an extreme bed. I made my way over to the chair next to her and sat down, ignoring her at first as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

The air in the room was still and calm as we sat in silence, both very aware of the other person. I felt all of the knots in my muscles slowly start to loosen as I listened to her raspy breathing. A strange sensation started to move through my body and it took me a moment to put a name to it. Guilt. There must have been some reason, other then Ranger, that the guys were so concerned over the sick woman in the bed next to me. I felt bad that she was sick. And I never felt bad about anything. Interesting.

I laid in Ranger's bed and watched as Bobby walked out of the room. He had just listened to my chest and gave me more medication. Bobby had said that I may not be feeling any better, but I was on my way to being myself again. As Bobby moved out of the door way, I saw a man following Tank into the apartment. We caught eyes for a moment and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I stared at his dark chocolate eyes. He had a pain that was carried deep inside of him that I had never seen before.

I take that back. I had seen it once before. I saw it the first time I met Hector. There was such a deep mixture of pain and anger in Hector's eyes that it took my breath away. I could feel all of the pain as if it had happened to myself. I think that's why Hector has chosen to keep his distance from me. There had been a moment in our first meeting that I had sensed that he knew he was hurting me. Emotionally.

The man disappeared from sight. No doubt going to the kitchen for a pow-wow. A changing of the guard, so to speak. I stared out the door and waited to see who my new keeper was going to be. I felt the air slightly shift as the stranger entered the room minutes later. He quietly walked over to the chair that sat next to my bed and sat down. I watched as he flat out ignored me and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes.

Not quite feeling tired yet, I chose to take the time to take in the sight of my new babysitter. He had a classic beauty to him. A long straight nose. High cheek bones that could have easily put him on the run way. Hints of a set of dimples that led me to believe that Lester was going to have a run for his money. Thick, dark brown hair shaved short in the back and long on top. Hair that screamed to have fingers run through it. Full lips that were made for long deep kisses. A light scar on his left cheek that made him look dangerous. Dangerously sexy from head to toe.

Shit! There go my hormones again. As if my imagination hasn't had enough excitement to last me months. A clear image entered my mind of me running my hands over the chiseled abs that were hiding under his black, painted on, shirt. _Down Girl! Down! _My mind shouted to me. Jesus! Either Ranger or Joe are in serious trouble when they get back. I want to lose the ability to walk for several days and I'm going to make damn sure that one of them fulfills that dream.

"I'll be back to check on you later."

My head whipped over to the door and I had to wait for my brain to catch up. Bobby was standing in the door way with Tank just behind him.

"Try to get some more rest," Tank said quietly. "You aren't out of the woods yet."

I gave them both a small smile and nodded my head slightly before I went back to staring at the stranger next to my bed. I heard the guys shuffle around and then head out the door, leaving me alone with Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome. I really needed a shorter name for this guy.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"Achilles," he clipped.

I guess there wouldn't be any conversation with the new guy. That was okay with me since my eye lids were starting to protest being up. The vision of him sitting in the chair slowly started to fade as my lids got heavier and heavier. Sleep really wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I could actually get some rest and not get so worked up.

I felt her stare at me a few more moments after Bobby and Tank left. I had to use every once of control that I had not to jump her after seeing her beautiful eyes. They were so bright and clear. Like two shimmering lakes on a spring day. It was the sound of her voice that almost had me jumping out of my chair. Raspy and low. A bedroom voice. Thank God I was sitting down and she didn't see a tent pitched just by her speaking. It was going to be a very long few hours if I had to hear her speak again. Thankfully, after a few minutes, I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Small miracles.

_

* * *

I sat on top of my skip and waited. Tank had informed me that there was a guy in the area that was on his way to assist me in getting my FTA to the cop shop. Tank had also warned me that he was sending over a new guy and to try not to damage him. I knew that Tank meant it as a joke, but I didn't laugh. I was notorious for getting the Merry Men hurt. That's why they now got hazard pay for being in the same room with me._

_I saw the black Explorer roll up and I bounced a few times on my skip. He swore a few times and complained that I had a boney ass. I thought that I had a little too much junk in the trunk when it came to my ass. But, maybe I was wrong. I bounced a few more times while I waited for the new guy to get out of the Explorer and make his way over. _

_I looked up as a shadow fell over me and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight of the magnificent man that stood before me. Six and a half feet of pure muscle and man. Head to toe in black. Two dimples appeared on his cheeks as a grin crossed his lips. My heart stopped and I went wet when the grin grew crooked and he wiggled his eyebrows. Damn!_

"_Bomber?" he asked as he pulled me up, my breasts gently grazing his chest._

"_Steph," I chided. "I hate that name."_

"_Sorry," he said as he looked down at the cuffed man on the ground. "And this would be…"_

"_Seamore Scagnety," I said as I used the toe of my boot to nudge his leg. "Bastard blew up one of the Broncos that Ranger lets me use occasionally."_

"_So you need a lift to the police station?" he asked as he effortlessly hauled Scagnety off the ground._

"_Yeah," I said with a head nod once my brain started working after seeing his muscles ripple under his shirt. "A ride after would be great, too."_

"_I'll take you anywhere you wanna go," he said as he sent me a mischievous grin over his shoulder, pushing Scagnety into the back of the Explorer and securing him._

"_I may just take you up on that offer," I said quite brazenly, with a wicked smile of my own._

_The trip to the cop shop, the trip in the cop shop, and the trip to my apartment took way too long. I needed my shower massager in the worst way. The scent of the man next to me was sending my hormones into over load. It took everything that I had to keep myself from running my tongue up and down his rock hard bicep. _

_I jumped out of the Explorer as he pulled into a parking slot near the door to my building. My heart beat was already racing as dangerous thoughts ran through my head. It kicked up a notch when I heard another car door slam shut and felt an arm come around my shoulder._

"_Tank said that I had to make sure that there weren't any psychos in your apartment before I left you here," he said after I gave him a sideways glance._

"_I don't let strangers in my apartment," I said coyly after I realized that he was still a stranger even if he worked for Ranger._

"_My name is Achilles," he said with a shrug. "Not a lot more to know then that."_

_He took my keys from my hand and opened the door after we took the stairs up to the second floor. I stood outside the door and waited for him to do his search. I watched as he came out of my room, smiling from ear to ear._

"_I've never seen that many dust bunnies before," he said as he took my hand and pulled me into my apartment._

_I faintly heard the door click closed as I watched in slow motion as Achilles slowly backed me against a wall. His dark brown eyes softened slightly as they grew darker and his pupils dilated. It was insane to want a stranger this much, but my body had been screaming for release since Ranger and Joe were both gone. I needed an orgasm that wasn't triggered by my shower massager. I wanted a man buried inside me and I had a feeling that this was just the man to take care of my needs._

"_Is there anything else that I can do for you, Steph?" he asked after he got me pinned to the wall with his body, his lips a breath away from mine._

_My toes lifted me up, involuntarily, to close the distance between us. His full lips caressed mine, slowly at first. Simply exploring each other as we rolled through our first kiss. He tasted like honey as his tongue slid into my mouth and warred with mine. My hands found their way under his shirt as the need to feel his skin under my hands became overpowering._

_He pulled back long enough to relieve us both of our shirts and then his lips settled back down on mine. It was like his lips were meant just for me to kiss. I felt him move his hands up my rib cage and gently caress the side of my exposed breasts. Where had my bra gone?_

_A moan was ripped from my throat as his hands moved over my breasts, gently massaging their way around my nipples, but never touching them. I was slowly going mad with need and I set myself a simple goal of removing his pants. HOT DAMN! COMMANDO! It must be a RangeMan uniform requirement to not wear underwear. A low growl emanated from his chest as my hands came down and settled on his firm ass. Perfection. _

_I felt a draft on my legs and realized that my pants had disappeared, leaving me wondering for a brief moment if being a magician was a RangeMan must as well. All thoughts were ripped from my mind as his lips left mine and wandered down my throat, stopping when he felt me inhale sharply as he hit my sweet spot. My knees started to buckle as his tongue swirled over my skin before he brought it into his mouth, marking me for the world to see._

"_I think we need to move this into your bedroom," he whispered after he kissed his way back up my neck, his breath tickling my ear. "I'd be more then happy to take you anywhere you wanna go in there."_

_I nodded because there was no way that I was going to be able to form any words. The floor disappeared below my feet and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. I felt a rush of desire sweep through my body as his hands trailed up my back and fisted in my hair, pulling me closer as our lips fused together once more. _

_The sheets on my bed lightly caressed my back as he slid me along the bed, pushing me up towards the head board. I laced my fingers though his hair and felt another growl vibrate through his chest as I nipped his lower lip._

"_Please," I whispered shamelessly as he trailed lips back down my neck. "I want to feel you inside me."_

"_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet," he chanted as he moved across my collar bone._

_I gasped as his tongue drew a small circle around my left nipple, his heated breath flowing over the tip and making it pucker painfully. His eyes locked with mine through lowered lashes as he took it into his mouth and sucked hard, causing my hips to lift off of the mattress. His hand slowly caressed down my ribs and gripped my hip as he pushed me back down roughly._

_He ran his tongue along my heated skin and settled over my right nipple, paying the same attention to it before he abandoned it and trailed open mouth kisses along my ribs. I was panting by the time his lips reached my hip, knowing that he was so close to where I wanted him had me soaking wet. _

_His right hand came around my hip and slid down the crease where my leg merged with the rest of my body, a trail of heat was left in the wake of his hand. His fingers lightly ran over ground zero, never venturing in. I felt his breath run over my skin as he chuckled when my hips dropped lower to try to get more contact._

"_Don't move," he commanded._

_A shiver raced through my body as goose dumps appeared over my skin. The sound of his voice was cold and I suddenly felt the need to be dominated by this man. His fingers started slowly stroking me again and I thought I was going to pass out from being so close to the edge._

_Achilles moaned as one of his fingers finally slid inside of me. His name was ripped from my lips as the first wave of my orgasm crashed down on me while his finger slid back and forth over my g-spot. Stars where bursting in front of my eyes as he rode out the orgasm, slowly pulling out and allowing me a few minutes to get my breathing under control._

"_You are the most sexy woman I have ever seen," he whispered as he kissed his way back up my body. "I want you to be the sexiest woman I've ever felt."_

_My eyes slowly fluttered open and Achilles was just inches from my face. His eyes were completely black as they stared down into mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but his tongue slid between my lips and any thoughts of speech were swept away. My hands slid up his back as I pulled him closer, desire flooding my belly as I felt his erection rub against me._

_He pushed my arms slowly above my head and pinned then with one hand against the head board. His lips left mine and trailed down my neck as he continued to slowly rub himself against my opening. I was writhing beneath him as his tongue slowly drew circles around my nipple, my hips lifting off of the bed matching his torturous pace. _

_My walls clenched and I felt another orgasm building steam deep within me. I felt like I was trapped, at his mercy, unable to do anything but wait for him to make a move. My world shattered into little pieces as he slowly slid into me, fireworks exploding before my eyes. _

"_Jesus," he whispered once my body had stopped shaking. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever felt."_

_Since the moment that I had laid eyes on him, I had sensed anger and pain. Like there was something deep inside him that he was keeping closed off from the world. Almost like he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt. I wanted to reach inside and comfort the man that was hiding deep down._

_I eased my right hand out of his grip above my head and brought it down to caress the side of his face. He seemed to tense for a moment as my hand came to a rest on his cheek. The hard lines of his face slowly started to soften as I skimmed my thumb across his lips. His body sank lower on the bed as his lips came down on mine._

_Everything from there on out was slow. Slow, long caresses. Long open mouthed kisses. Whispers in the dark. Both of our bodies slowly sliding together, making love. Our orgasms drove us both over the edge at the same time, each murmuring the others name, like a whispered prayer._

_He laid in my arms after that, rubbing his fingers over my stomach in slow circles. It felt like this had been something foreign to him. Like having such a deep contact with someone was forbidden. My eye lids slowly closed as I reveled in the feeling that he had chosen to make contact with me._

* * *

I've been watching her thrash about for almost twenty minutes. She was moaning and whispering my name. MY NAME! It was like music to my ears as my pants turned into a death trap. I had moved over to the side of the bed and pressed her hips down on the bed, begging her not to move. She stilled immediately, but her breathing was labored and she continued to whimper under me. 

I thought for a moment that she was having a seizure, but I noticed that her cheeks flushed bright pink. HOLY COW! She's having an erotic dream! I started watching her more closely as I sat on the bed next to her. Her head would thrash from side to side as she'd whisper my name. Definitely a sex dream.

My pants were so tight that I though I would explode then and there. She slowly started to calm down and things started to go back to normal. There was an occasional whimper here and there. I thought that it was over until I was about to stand. Her whole body tensed once more and she clearly said my name. It was all I could take. I ran straight into the bathroom and took care of myself before I exploded in my cargos. That would have been messy without underwear on.

I got back to my chair a few minutes later and felt a wave of relief wash over me when I heard the door to the apartment open. I slammed on my blank face as I ran my hands through my hair. I didn't know what the other guys went through. But, I sure as hell wasn't about to embarrass this poor girl any further.

"How is she doing?" Bobby asked as he sat on the side of her bed.

"Hasn't moved a muscle," I lied as I rose out of my chair, praying that they wouldn't suspect anything as I walked out of the apartment and jumped into the elevator.

**_

* * *

Now hurry up and run over and check it out! I have one more chapter that I'll post after Em gets it posted over on PPF at the end of the week. - Kate_**


	2. Cal

**Warning!! **This story contains really hot smut.. Do not read if your eyes are prone to melting.

**Disclaimer: **Not ours, not making anything from it.

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter that I wrote for the ladies on PerfectlyPlum. I've very much enjoyed writing for these smutty ladies.

**

* * *

**

Cal's Turn 

I hate seeing her this way. Bobby had called me and asked me to come up and sit with her when I got back from looking into a couple of break ins. Steph sure did pick a shitty time to get sick. Everyone in the office was running on little or no sleep. That didn't keep me from coming up here and taking my turn at watching over her.

Steph had a special way of seeing past people's exteriors and looking deep inside. It was never more evident then the first time we met. I'm not delusional. I know that I'm scary looking. But, she didn't bat an eye at the flaming skull tattoo on my forehead. She's a kind and forgiving person who has never once shied away from physical contact with one of us. It's her attitude towards life and her willingness to give people a second chance that has won her a place in everyone's hearts.

"Are you sure that you can hang with this?" Bobby asked as I sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah," I said on a sigh as I leaned my head back. "I've got the next few hours. It'll give everyone else a chance to get things under control. Ranger's on his way back, right?"

"He should be back in a day or two," Bobby said with a nod as he took Steph's temperature. "She should sleep pretty well for you. I was really concerned at first, but some of the guys have been saying that she's been kind of quiet."

"You look like shit, Brown," I said with a large grin after he fell silent. "I've got her. Go get some rest."

"Call me if her temp goes up," Bobby said as he hesitated to get up and leave.

"Get the fuck out of here, Bobby," I said as I relaxed my grin to try to reassure him. "I can take care of a sick woman."

"Alright," he finally said as he walked towards the door. "Make sure that you keep her wiped down."

"I know," I chided as I shooed him out of the room.

I'm not an imbecile like everyone thinks. I have a brain and I know how to use it. I have a fucking degree in engineering. I can fly anything that's meant to be in the sky. I'm a certified sharp shooter. But, I can't take care of a sick woman? Who's the dumb ass now?

Settling back into the chair next to the bed after the apartment door closed, I pulled out a slightly worn copy of Janet Evanovich's _Wife For Hire_. I had gotten it from Steph a few weeks ago during a surveillance shift. She said that it was one of the best books she had ever read and said that I had to read it. I know who Janet Evanovich is. I know the style of her books. That's why I've been hiding it from the rest of the guys, for fear of being called a Pussy.

"Okay, Steph," I said quietly as I flipped the book open and found the first page. "_At the turn of the century, the Bigmount Brick Company hired new arrivals from Eastern Europe to work in the New Jersey clay pits. The immigrants settled in the company town of Bigmount, and in the neighboring town of Riverside, building modest brick and frame houses on small lots. They kept their streets and windows clean, built bars on every corner, and poured time and money into the construction of their churches. Five generations later, the population had been Americanized somewhat, but Riverside was still a blue-collar town with clean windows. The Russian Orthodox women still brought their bread to the church to be blessed, and the Polish National Hall was still booking weddings._"

"You have to keep reading," a small voice said, breaking the silence after I quit reading out loud.

My head jerked up and my eyes met a pair of shimmering bright blue ones. She had a large grin plastered across her face as she looked up at me. No doubt pleased that I was actually reading a book that she had requested me to read. I took a moment to check her temperature and give her a drink before I continued on with the book.

"_Ever since Maggie Toone was a little girl she'd wanted to hold her wedding reception in the Polish National Hall_," I said, once I got the book back open to the page that I was on. "_The country club in Jamesburg was prettier and any number of area restaurants more comfortable, but the PNA Hall had the paste wax dance floor that was smooth and dusty. It whispered with the slow numbers and thumped like a heart beat when the stout ladies came out to polka…"_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a soft voice speaking to me. I looked over at the chair next to Ranger's bed and saw a sight for sore eyes. I had never been afraid of the large man with the flaming skull tattoo. He was really a sweet guy and I enjoyed spending time with him. It wasn't until recently that I discovered his love of reading and had given him the book that was resting in his hands.

"You have to keep reading," I whispered when he fell silent, still on the first page.

I smiled when his head flew up and his soft brown eyes met mine. They were eyes that I could stare into and never get tired of. He leaned forward and took my temperature before he forced me to drink some water, a small smile tipping up the corners of his full lips. He settled back into the chair and found his spot in the book again.

His voice was soothing, deep with a slightly raspy sound to it. It was a voice that was meant to sing slow love songs. My delirium started setting back in as my eye lids started growing heavy. I heard a soft, low beat pulse through the air as red and blue lights flashed behind my eye lids.

_

* * *

The black mini-shirt and blue halter top were doing nothing to attract Ranger's skip. He seemed to be more interested in Lula then me. I guess the full figured, brazen attitude of my African-American friend was more his type._

"_Get him outside," I whispered in Lula's ear. "Tank and Hal are out there waiting to take him."_

_She flashed me a smile before she turned to the skip and suggested that they get some fresh air. He eagerly shook his head and followed her like a puppy dog out the front door. I spotted a familiar face at the end of the bar and made my way over. He smiled and nodded at me after he took a long pull off of his beer._

"_Night off?" I asked as I leaned against the bar next to him._

"_Yeah," he said as he lifted his empty bottle towards the bartender. _

_He looked down at me and then held up two fingers at the guy behind the counter, indicating that he wanted one for me too. I looked behind the bar and saw Junior smile at me as he sat the two beers on the bar. I reached under my shirt and pulled out the wire, putting it in the hand Junior held out to me._

"_Tell Tank I'll get her home safe," Cal said to Junior as he pulled me away from the bar. He smiled down at me and said, "You look like you could use someone to dance with."_

"_I'm all yours, Big Guy," I said with a large grin, it had been ages since the last time I actually got to dance for fun._

_A slow, sexy beat started coming out over the speakers as he circled his arms around my waist. I slowly started circling my hips as I inched closer to the large man in front of me, his massive thigh slipping between my legs. His face was just inches from mine as we moved together to the beat that was booming around us._

_His hand slowly slid up my back and came to a rest on the back of my neck, a slow sexy smile appearing across his lips. In the flashing red and blue lights of the club, he was a God among men. His broad shoulders, rock hard pecks, and chiseled abs apparent under the skin tight white 'wife-beater' tank top. His loose faded and ripped jeans hanging low on his narrow hips. If only everyone else in the world could look past the skull tattoo and see the man that I know. They'd know just how absolutely lucky I was to have this man wrapped around me._

_The next song that came over the speakers was slightly faster and had a Latin beat to it. His right hand appeared on my hip and pulled me closer, moving his thigh higher up between my legs. Every move that he made rubbed against me, making my cheeks flush bright pink as my system lit on fire. I tilted my head back and let my hair swing freely as we moved together._

"_You are incredibly sexy," he whispered as he bent his head down to my ear. "I wish I could take you right here on the dance floor."_

_Desire rushed through my body as I tilted my head slightly to meet his eyes. They had grown dark, lust turning them from their usual light brown to almost black. I felt a smile cross my lips as I ground myself harder onto his thigh. His breath hitched and I noticed something hard press into my hip as I rotated mine into his. My right hand slid from his lower back down to his perfectly tight ass as my hips rotated around again._

"_You're asking for trouble, Little Girl," he murmured as his hand slid from the back of my neck around to cup the side of my face._

_We moved closer and closer as the music got faster and faster. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming for more as I felt his right hand slide down my hip and over my ass. The only thing that I could think about was fucking his brains out, not caring that we were in the middle of a dance floor._

_Air got trapped in my throat when I felt one of his large fingers slip under my skirt and caress my thong. The air was finally released in a small cry as his finger slipped under my thong and inside me. Our lips were just a breath away as we breathed each other in, his breathing just as labored as mine. His left hand slid from the side of my face and trailed along the bare skin on my back, finally coming to rest on the hot flesh just above my skirt._

_It was the hottest thing I have ever experienced. The music beating heavily as other people danced around us. Our lips so close, but never touching. His heated body moving against mine as his thick finger slowly moved in and out of me, caressing my g-spot exquisitely. It was more then I could take and an orgasm crashed over my body, leaving me trembling in his arms._

"_I want more," I whispered against his lips._

* * *

I could no longer concentrate on the book in my hands. She had nodded off before I got to the third page and minutes later started shifting in the bed. I tried to ignore her and keep reading, but I caught the sight of her hips circling under the blankets and felt the temperature in the room rise dramatically. I felt myself harden and cursed myself for having heated thoughts about the sick woman laying in the bed next to my chair.

"I want more," Steph whispered in a raspy voice.

SHIT! I don't think I can take any more of this. She's moaning and thrashing about in the bed and she says that she wants more! The erection in my pants hurts more then anything I've ever felt and I'm ready to shoot myself in the head. Please let whoever she's dreaming about tell her that she can't have anymore, I pleaded with God. I'll go to church every Sunday for the rest of my life. Even during football season!

"Please, Cal," Steph whispered in the same raspy voice. "I want you.. inside me."

"Oh… my… god."

* * *

"_Please, Cal," I breathed. "I want you inside me."_

"_Then I think I need to get you out of here," he whispered against my lips as he slid his finger out of me. "I want to be able to take full advantage of the situation."_

_He quickly got us out of the club and into a black Explorer. The ride to my apartment was fast. At one point, he had taken a corner on two wheels. His need for me was just as strong as my need for him. Within a blink of an eye, he had the SUV parked and me to my apartment door._

_I found myself pinned to the door once I got it closed, my rock hard nipples smashed to the cool wood as his lips caressed my shoulder. I shifted my hips back and ground against his, feeling his impressively large erection rubbing against my ass. The growl that emanated from him sent chills down my spine._

_Reaching between us, I found the front of his jeans and worked one handedly to get him free as his hands slid down my body. I heard fabric rip and wasn't disappointed over the loss of another thong, they were ruined anyway. I felt his erection slide between my legs and glide against my lips. He pinned me flush to the door as he worked his cock back and forth against me, but never entering._

"_Please, Cal," I begged as he continued to torture me, an orgasm building low in my gut._

"_Please what?" he whispered huskily in my ear._

"_I need you," I begged again. _

"_What do you need from me?" he whispered as his right hand slid between my hips and the door, snaking under the hem of my skirt and following the trail of his erection. I was feeling more turned on that he wanted me to tell him what I needed._

"_I need you inside me," I whispered breathlessly, desire coursing through my body faster then ever before. "I want to feel you inside me."_

* * *

"Please, Cal," she whispered as her hips moved up and down off of the bed. "I need you."

I'm not ashamed to say that this had to be the most erotic experience of my life. Steph was running a high fever and delusional as she begged for me in some type of sexual dream. I was transfixed as I watched her move over the bed. My erection was killing me, but I couldn't help but sit in my chair and watch her.

"I need you inside me," she whispered huskily. "I want to feel you inside me."

"Holy. Hell."

_

* * *

My world shattered as his finger slid into me. My orgasm was more intense then on the dance floor and had me screaming out his name as his erection slid against me and his finger hit my g-spot. Lights flashed before my eyes and he drew out the orgasm, biting into my shoulder sending a new sensation into mix with the pleasure that had flooded my body._

_I felt my body floating through the air and realized the Cal was carrying me back to my bed room. I felt cool sheets slid over my heated skin as my eyes finally cleared to find Cal smiling down at me. His lips finally found mine and I heard angels sing as his tongue slid over mine._

_My legs parted as he settled between them, the anticipation of another orgasm already sweeping through my body. This man was an animal. The more pleasure that I got, the more turned on he became. His hands came up to cradle the back of my head as he pulled away, nipping my lower lip in the process._

"_I've been waiting for this," he whispered as I felt his erection caress my opening._

"_Please," I begged as I tilted my hips, trying to get him inside._

* * *

Her whole body went taut as she screamed out my name. Thank God the apartment is sound proof. Her screams had echoed off of the walls for minutes after she had went slack in the bed. Or, maybe they were just echoing though my head. Either way, I was no closer to being able to go back to the book that was now on the floor. I was leaning forward, my elbows on my knees, as I panted. She was absolutely magnificent and I knew that I'd be dreaming about her for weeks to come. Shit! I really needed to cum!

"Please," she whispered.

_

* * *

His face softened as he looked down at me, a small smile making the corners of his lips twitch. He was more stunning now, as the light from the parking lot outside my window filtered through my blinds, then in the club. My hands slid up his body, dragging his shirt with it. He reached behind his head and pulled the shirt off, never breaking eye contact. I slid my hand behind my neck and untied my halter top, slowly pulling it up my body and over my head._

_His eyes left mine for a moment and drifted over my breasts, making me go even more wet. His right hand came up to my breast and he ran a callused thumb over my aching nipple, my back arching off of the bed for more contact. Every thought was wiped from my mind as the purest feeling of desire that I've ever felt flooded through my body._

_He slowly lowered his lips to my right nipple as his hand continued to manipulate my left. My nails bit into the smooth skin on his back as I tried to pull him closer. I was in agony, desperately needing him to fill me. _

_I cried out his name as he bit down on my nipple and slammed into me at the same time. Passion swirled around us as my hips met his thrust for thrust, both of us climbing higher and higher. Sweat glistened on his skin and my hands slid over him, the need to feel him driving me mad._

_His lips caught mine as he rolled us over, allowing me to take control of things. I sucked his lower lip between my teeth as I pulled away, nipping it lightly as he had before. Leaning all the way up, I slowly started to rotate me hips as I moved up and down. Every cell in my body was screaming for release, but I kept my tempo slow to draw out the feeling._

_His muscle slowly started to tighten under my hands and I knew that he was getting close. I sped up my pace slightly and watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. My name slipped from his lips as he spilled out inside of me. The feeling of him twitching inside me, sent me spiraling out of control, moaning his name as I rode out both of our releases._

"_Damn, Baby," he whispered once I fell onto his chest. "Remind me to take you out dancing more often."_

"_If this is the result," I whispered as I trailed my nails over his ribs, "then I'm all for it."_

_My eye lids slowly lowered as I listened to the steady beating of his heart under my ear. I faintly felt him resituate us on the bed and pull the covers over us, pulling me close under his chin. The smell of him lingered through my senses as I drifted off to sleep, hoping that he'd be up for another round before work in the morning._

* * *

Jesus Fucking Christ! I had pulled her into a sitting position when I couldn't take it anymore, trying desperately to wake her up. She had pinned me down and started humping me. She slid over my painful erection and I exploded in my cargos, silently thanking God. She moaned out my name and I swear that I felt her convulse over me.

I finally got my breath back and got her comfortable laying back down in bed. Running into the bathroom, I quickly washed myself off in the sink and prayed that none of the guys noticed anything when they came up to check on her. It took me a good twenty minutes to get my wits about me before I could walk back out of the bathroom.

I felt my face catch on fire as soon as I opened the door. Two bright blue eyes were staring over at me. She gave me a large grin as she rolled over on her side and snuggled down into the blankets.

"Will you read some more for me?" she whispered as she let out a small yawn.

"Anything for you, Bomber," I said once I got my voice back.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, there is no more to this. They were just the two chapters that I wrote for Em. She thought that eveyone should read the constant thoughts that go through my head. Thanks for reading!-Kate 


End file.
